Ozwell E. Spencer
Ozwell E. Spencer is a fictional character from the Resident Evil series. Although Spencer's character is shrouded in much mystery, he is most notably recognized as the president of the Umbrella Corporation. Furthermore, he is the owner of the Spencer Mansion and Spencer Rain, two prominent settings in the Resident Evil series. Background "]] While Spencer is most notably known for his role as the president of the Umbrella Corporation, he was also one of the first three scientists to discover the Progenitor Virus. Accompanied by his esteemed colleagues, Edward Ashford and James Marcus, Spencer was able to make the groundbreaking find on December 4th, 1968. While driven by their insights to create a powerful viral biological weapon, Spencer and his colleagues established the Umbrella Corporation, a company that appeared to create pharmaceutical products, to disguise their sinister motives. Around the same time, Spencer hired the well-known architect George Trevor to design a special mansion in the Arklay Mountains, which would camouflage a secret research laboratory complex in the Mansion’s basement. After realizing that George may disclose of the secrets of the mansion in the future, Spencer killed George, and kidnapped Jessica and Lisa Trevor, his remaining family members. Later that year, Spencer established the Umbrella Management Training Facility for further research of the Progenitor Virus, and appointed co-founder James Marcus as the first general manager. After Marcus successfully created the T-Virus by introducing RNA from the Progenitor virus to the DNA of a leech, Spencer began to grow paranoid of Marcus’ new found reputation. Ultimately, Spencer ordered Marcus’ former apprentice, Albert Wesker, to assassinate him. In the aftermath, Spencer appointed William Birkin to take over the T-Virus project. Following the mysterious death of Ashford, Spencer was left as the sole remaining founding member of the Umbrella Corporation, and easily able to monopolize the company for himself. Spencer's Fate Following the aftermath of the Arklay Mountains and Raccoon City incident, Spencer brought forth top lawyers and false witnesses to the Supreme Court to make the events of Raccoon City look like a Government Conspiracy, which kept Umbrella afloat for another five years. Ultimately Albert Wesker seals Umbrella's fate by submitting ALL of the information that made Umbrella what it was (Creatures, Viral Samples, Tactical Training, etc.), that he downloaded off of the Red Queen super computer and onto a disk, in the last major stronghold that Umbrella had in its arsenal located in Russia. Wesker even went so far as to personally testify against Ozwell E. Spencer, detailing what role he had in the events of Raccoon City. Immediately afterward Umbrella's business license is revoked and a global manhunt is started in the goal of finding Spencer, who mysteriously vanished following Umbrella's destruction. Death's Door The mysterious man in the Death's Door scenario is thought by fans, to be implied to be Spencer himself. Things such as the avoidment of showing a face, which is commonly done on the lead villain to make a suggestment. One main example would be that he waited until the very last moment to leave, along with how it was important for him to be on the same transport as the U.M.F-013, which contained all Umbrella information, something important to him. Yet another is of how he spoke to Sergei Vladimir, a Colonel, as if he was higher than Sergei. However, due to no direct evidence, this can only count as Speculation. See also * Umbrella Corporation * Spencer Mansion * James MarcusSpencer, Ozwell E. Spencer, Ozwell E.